So Sick
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Gak pinter buat summary. baca aja deh. SasuSaku. Tragedy. Hurt. Gaje. Rated T


**So Sick**

**Disclamer by**

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**So Sick © kuroneko Hime-un**

**Genre : Hurt, Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**Pairs SasuSaku**

**AU, Maybe OOC, and lil miss typo**

**Oneshot**

Angin meniup seisi ruang 5x6 meter itu. Terasa menusuk karena angin malam tak sehat bagi kesehatan. Jendela yang terbuka. Angin yang meniupkan gorden. Kamar yang gelap tanpa lampu. Pemandangan sunyi terhampar dan bayang seseorang yang sedang beringsut jatuh terduduk di tepi kasur.

Wajah gadis ittu kusut. Lingkar mata yang menghitam di kedua matanya. Bekas air mata yang tersisa di dagu dan tangan yang kurus seperti tengkorak.

Gadis itu bergumam. Menggumamkan nama seseorang yang paling dia cintai sepanjang hidupnya bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya. Rambut pinknya yang pudar dimainkan angin malam. Lagu melantun memutarkan lagu menyedihkan di laptopnya.

Gadis itu mendongkak. Melihat bayang gelap di selaput matanya. Otaknya berputar memainkan ingatan masa lalunya dengan pria yang dia cintai. Mulutnya membuka lebar meneriakan nama pria itu.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… SASUKE-KUN!" teriaknya histeris.

Dia membanting pigura yang ada di sebelah kanan dengan cepat. Bunyi pecahan-pecahan kaca terdengar beriak bagai air. Cahaya bulan yang berpendar menyinari isi pigura itu. Foto gadis pink itu dengan Sasuke pria berambut raven yang tersenyum tipis sedang berpelukan mesra.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriaknya lagi meredam lagu kesedihan. "Hinata… kenapa harus Hinata? Dia bahkan sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto!" gadis pink itu meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Pria yang selama ini dikira mencintainya ternyata tidak mencintainya. SAMA SEKALI. Sungguh bodoh. Sungguh dungu. Sungguh naifnya.

Gadis pink itu teringat kata-kata Sasuke yang membuat dunianya hitam segalanya dalam beberapa detik. "Sakura, aku tidak mencintaimu. Sama sekali."

Sakura meringkuk setelah menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Seluruh badannya gemetar tak karuan. Dia seperti terkena drugs. Ya, dia memang terkena racun Sasuke. Dia butuh Sasuke. Dia ingin Sasuke. Dia gila akan Sasuke.

Bagai drugs yang sulit didapatkan. Bagai drugs yang menggiurkan. He's sweetest drugs.

Sakura memandang jam dinding yang menggantung di tembok bercat kuning cerah itu tapi terlihat seperti warna putih karena lampu yang remang-remang. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.13 malam. Sakura tersenyum senang.

Degan lunglai dia bawa badannya menuju balkon kamarnya yang terhampar pemandangan kota. Dia memegang pagar besi yang sudah dingin itu dan sedikit membuat tangannya merasakan dingin yang menusuk. Dia tersenyum menatap jalanan di sebelah kanannya.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Saat dia melihat sekitar beberapa ratus meter dari rumahnya dia bisa melihat bayangan mobil civic hitam sedang melaju sedang hendak melewati rumahnya. Sakura sesegera mungkin menjatuhkan dirinya ketika mobil itu sudah dekat dengan rumahnya dan…. BRAAAK!

Seorang cowok berambut kuning cepak seperti duren dan seorang cewek blonde mirip Barbie memasuki kamar bercat kuning itu. Balkon yang terbuka itu sengaja dibiarkan si empunya terbuka lebar.

Cowok berambut kuning itu duduk di tepi kasur berseprei pearl pink. Dilihatnya pigura yang sudah pecah dan lagi-lagi sengaja tidak dibereskan. Cewek berambut blonde itu dengan hati-hati berjalan kea rah laptop yang di sebelahnya terdapat selembar kertas berwarna merah muda.

Diambilnya kertas itu yang sudah agak berdebu. Pelan-pelan Ino−nama gadis blonde itu− meniup debunya dan mulai mebaca. Matanya terbelalak tatkala membaca isi tulisan tersebut. Dia tutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakan. Lalu diberikannya selembar kertas itu kepada cowok disampingnya.

Dengan cepat cowok rambut duren itu mengambil dan membaca selembar kertas itu. Dia gertakan giginya menahan amarah. Lalu dia bergumam…

"Sakura… Sakura… Kau… Kau akan abadi bersama Sasuke-mu di sana…" terang Naruto sambil merobek kertas itu dan membawanya keluar terbang bersama angin.

Seonggok Koran yang sudah menumpuk di atas tumpukan Koran lainnya terlihat sebuah artikel kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan dua orang. "Kematian Sang Terkasih" begitu judulnya.

Di duga gadis berambut merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura meloncat dari balkon rumahnya tepat ketika sebuah mobil civic hitam yang dikendarai oleh Uchiha Sasuke melaju sedang melewati rumah Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura yang jatuh tepat di depan kap mobil Uchiha Sasuke membuat sipengendara kaget dan membanting setir mobilnya ke kanan menuju pohon besar di seberang jalan. Uchiha Sasuke langsung tewas karena tidak memakai sabuk pengaman sehingga badannya maju ke depan kaca tepat dimana mayat Haruno Sakura. Anehnya kedua mayat ini saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum. Menurut kesaksian teman korban Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Lalu ada motif apa dibalik terjunnya Haruno Sakura?

**O W A R I**

Hehe… fic gaje.. Maklum baru pertama kali buat fanfic di sini dan tragedy pula. Tolong para senpai dan pembaca kritik dan sarannya atas fic yang ancur dan tidak jelas ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic Nna ^^


End file.
